The advantageous use of metal reinforcing members, such as steel reinforcing members, in concrete for structural uses has been known for many years. Concrete is known to provide desired compressive strength, but tends to lack tensile strength. The reinforcing bars co-act with the concrete to provide enhanced tensile strength for the combination of materials. It has also been known to employ corrugated metal deck in combination with concrete to create a composite with similar benefits. Numerous other metal members have been embedded in concrete or provided in contact therewith to achieve enhanced benefits in the structural environment as a result of such materials. Among these additional materials are grids, beams, bolts, hold-downs and wire mesh.
One problem with such construction has arisen as a result of exposure of concrete to salts, such as calcium chloride and sodium chloride, on external structural members to resist the undesired accumulation of snow and ice on bridges and other concrete paved areas such as roadways, parking lots, sidewalks and the like. While these chloride salts do provide benefits in terms of de-icing of concrete surfaces, they frequently result in the chloride solutions migrating into the concrete decks and adjacent vertical concrete surfaces, such as walls and columns, also subjecting these to chloride intrusion. Also, saline seawater may migrate into the pores of concrete exposed to seawater as in sea walls, With respect to bridge decks, in particular, an enhanced problem results from air movement under the deck creating an environment wherein the salts are aspirated into the concrete and salt laden solutions flow into the pores.
Regardless of the manner in which chloride enters such concrete, the chloride, upon reaching the steel reinforcing members, tends to accelerate corrosion of the same because the oxidation of the metal metallic iron to Fe2+ is catalyzed by the chloride. Also, oxides and hydroxides of Fe2+ frequently form and occupy porosity in the vicinity of the interface of the steel and concrete. In addition, oxides and hydroxides of Fe3+ may also be produced. As these iron oxides and hydroxides are of greater volume than the iron metal from which they were produced, they tend to cause internal stresses which may become high enough to crack the concrete, and also degrade the desired bond between the metal reinforcing elements and the concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,412 discloses a method of re-alkalizing concrete in which carbonation has occurred. An outer layer of the concrete structure containing reinforcement which layer through exposure to air has been carbonated has an adjacent layer that remains relatively less carbonated. The patent discloses applying to the outer surface a water type adherent coating followed by introducing between the outer adjacent layers, water from a source external to the concrete structure and maintaining the concrete structure in this condition for a period of time sufficient to effect diffusion of the alkaline materials from the relatively less carbonated adjacent layer into the relatively carbonated outer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,082 discloses a process for rehabilitation of internally reinforced concrete, which includes temporary application of an adhered coating of an electrode material to surface areas of the concrete. Distributed electrodes such as a wire grid is embedded in the coating. A voltage is applied to the reinforcement and distributed to the electrode to cause migration of chloride ions from the chloride into the electrolytic coding. Among the shortcomings of this approach is the need to provide, at the local source, a source of electrical power. This electrical equipment might have to be maintained at the site for extended periods of time. This further complicates matters by establishing a risk of injury to children and others that might find the equipment at an attractive nuisance, as well as the risk of theft and vandalism. Also, such chloride extraction processes may alter the concrete microstructure by making it more porous and permeable, thereby, facilitating enhanced re-entry of chloride when de-icing salts are again applied to the exterior.
It has been known to employ nitrites, such as calcium nitrite, in resisting corrosion of steel parts in concrete. It is believed that the nitrites oxidize the Fe2+ to Fe3+ which, in turn, precipitates as Fe2O3. The Fe2O3 thus formed tends to act as a barrier to further contact between the chloride and the steel. See, generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,109 and 4,285,733. Neither calcium nitrate nor Fe2O3, however, function to sequester chloride. The latter provides merely a barrier.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a method and related composition and structure which will resist undesired corrosion of metal structural elements contained within, or in contact with, concrete structural members.